Remembrance
by fiery-icicles
Summary: It's valentine's day and a one year anniversary for the pilots. However, what kind of anniversary? Wufei remembers. 1x2 3x4 5x? Angst, Death.


You know that feeling when you have butterflies in your stomach and you feel that that the world, in that single precious moment, is perfect? Yeah, that one. Love. And then there is then there is the warm feeling in you heart where you are just content. That was what I was feeling as I watched Duo and Heero at the Valentine's Day party.

"_A beautiful day for lovers and loves."_

"_There is a difference?"_

"_Of course."_

Valentine's day. Luckily, it had fallen on a Saturday night so that Quatre had been able to throw one of his galas. It was quite spectacular actually. Magnificent as always. And as Duo would put it, love was in the air.

"Hey, Wu!" I turned to see Duo as he came bounding over to my side and as always, an involuntary smile came upon my face. Heero, the ever-dutiful lover, followed at a more sedate pace.

"Hello, Duo." I greeted. "Heero." The Japanese man nodded back to me, a small smile on his lips. I was amazed at the changes in him as the years went by. From the perfect soldier to the social butterfly…well, maybe not quite.

"You enjoying the party?" Duo asked me as his bright eyes looked over the crowd.

I nodded even though I knew that he wasn't looking. "It is nice." And it was. Quatre and Trowa were on the other side chattering with Sally and Noin. The dance floor was crowded with people. The party was at full blast…but I didn't want to stay.

"I'm going to head home." I said, turning my attention away from the crowd to Duo and Heero. My two best friends' expressions changed. One worried and sad, the other understanding and concerned.

"Are you sure?" Duo had to ask before Heero silenced him with a touch of his hand.

"No, my heart." I heard him murmur to his lover and felt the familiar warmth again along with an ache. Heero turned to me and told me two words that I cherished with my life but for an entirely different reason.

"Take care."

"_Take care, my love."_

I nodded and turned to Duo to receive the expected hug. I embraced him back loosely and let go when he pulled back, his eyes filled with unshed tears and I knew they would remain unshed.

"Boys don't cry." I said to him.

His smile was shaky but a smile nonetheless. He lived up to our ritual and replied. "Boys don't cry." I gave them both a last smile, before turning and leaving the mansion.

I walked down the magnificent steps, stopping at the last one to turn around and give one last glance at the party.

A moment.

"_You think too much."_

"_You don't think enough."_

"_Perhaps, but I have you to think for me. And hopefully, of me as well."_

I turned back around and walked off.

There was a nice little town near where I lived. Amazingly, it was right between my place and Quatre's. As I walked through the little down, I saw Valentine's Day decorations everywhere. Store windows, heart shaped balloons, candy.

Candy.

"_You have a sweet tooth, don't you?"_

I'll admit that I have a weakness for chocolate. Part of Duo's influence. He was the one who first introduced me to the devilishly addicting confection. However, I wouldn't say that was the only influence.

"_A sweet for my sweet."_

"_Must you call me that?"_

"_My dear, if endearments were not to be used, then they would not have been invented."_

"_Endearments were invented by people who forgot their lovers' name."_

"_Well, have no fear. I remember your name quite well, my Wufei. Truffle?"_

"_Not my Wufei. Just Wufei. And yes, please."_

"_Very well, Just Wufei. A sweet you shall have."_

I stopped and bought a box of chocolate truffles at a candy store on my way home. Today was as good as an occasion as any to enjoy them. Thanking the lady at the register, I tucked the box under my arm and walked out of the store again.

I cut through the local park on my way home, since it saved me a good couple of blocks. It was cold, and I was sure that it would soon start snowing. Strolling along the unlit path, with the crunch of gravel underneath my foot, I was suddenly assaulted with memories of the numerous aftermaths of our dates. And one in particular.

"_Nice night out."_

"_Hmm."_

_Hands entwined. A kiss._

"_Wufei?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you."_

_A smile. "I know."_

_Another kiss. _

"_You?"_

"_Me too."_

"_Hm." A moment. "Marry me?"_

"_Of course."_

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I continued walking through the park. I may have hastened my pace a little.

I reached my apartment building just as it started snowing. Brushing the light coat of snow of my shoulders, I entered the building and climb up three flights of stairs to my apartment. My numb fingers found the cold keys and I opened the door after a full minute. Stepping inside the warm apartment, I stepped out of my shoes and went to change.

After a quick snack in the kitchen, I made my way to the living room. This place was by far my favorite place in the whole apartment. With comfortable couches, a TV that had never seen much use, a comfortable reading chair with cushions and an enormous bookcase beside it, it looked very inviting on the cold winter evening.

Settling down beside the bookcase with a good book at hand, I found my eyes wandering over the mantle place. Framed photos of all my friends - the pilots, Une, Sally, Noin, even Howard, and of course, him…

A lot of the pictures were actually of him. With me in them sometimes. My favorite picture is a black and white photo of him, looking off into space and not at the camera, with his fist underneath his chin. The black and white tones brought out all the subtleties that I loved. The strong line of the jaw, the calm and knowing eyes, the eyebrows drawn together ever so slightly, the curve of his neck. Everything.

His favorite picture on the other hand was a photo of me. I was sitting by the window, with my hair down and my reading glasses perched precariously on my nose and a book on my lap. Another black and white medium.

_Flash._

"_Hey! Stop that!"_

"_Why? You look absolutely adorable with those glasses daintily perched on your nose."_

"_DAINTILY?"_

"_Would you prefer cutely?"_

"_I would prefer none of those. Now give me that camera."_

"_Tsk tsk. Such a temper."_

Now the camera was beside the photographs. On the mantle place. Where it had been for the past year.

I could almost see him when I closed my eyes. I could almost hear him. His smile, his laugh, his words. The tall, strong body, the broad shoulders, the blond hair. Everything.

One year. One long, lonely, painful year.

_One year ago. Valentine's day. Over the phone._

"_Zechs! You promised!"_

"_I know, I know. I'll do my best to be back, my love."_

"_You better be."_

He never made it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Wufei? It's Duo. You gotta come quick."_

"_Come where?"_

"_To the Hospital. Zechs was in an accident."_

"Happy Anniversary, Zechs…"

_At the hospital:_

"_Zechs? Zechs, no…"_

"_Wufei…"_

"_Zechs, please. Don't go. Please." Tears._

"_My heart, my love…"_

"_Zechs…" _

"_Listen, 'Fei. It's…not…your fault."_

"_But it is! If I hadn't asked…"_

"_Hush…Don't think like that…"_

"_Zechs, please…"_

"_I love you…"_

"_Don't go. Zechs, don't go!"_

_Heavy breathing._

"_Zechs! Don't go! Please…Zec-"_

_A keening pitch from the heart monitor. Flat line._

"_ZECHS!"_

_I love you._

END


End file.
